piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
T.T. Sutherland
Tui T. Sutherland, commonly known as T.T. Sutherland, is the author of the Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow books. She collaborates with other writers under the pen name Rob Kidd.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tui_T._Sutherland She shares another pen name, Erin Hunter, with writers Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry when they collaborate with editor Victoria Holmes on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seekers_%28novel_series%29 Seekers] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warriors_%28novel_series%29 Warriors] series of novels. "Okay, I know what you’re thinking. Tui? What kind of name is that? Is it short for something? ''Nope. Among the many great things to come out of New Zealand (the Lord of the Rings movies, cats that paint, my mom) is a bird called the tui—not as well known as the kiwi, but a heck of a lot noisier! I was born in Caracas, Venezuela, and lived in Asuncion, Paraguay; Miami, Florida; and Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, before moving to New Jersey in high school, where I started doing theatre—mostly backstage work, because (a) it was fun, and (b) you got to hang out in the dark with cute boys.(Er, I mean . . . because it was artistically fulfilling, yes.) I graduated from Williams College in ’98 (yay Ephs!) and I currently live in Boston with my husband and my adorable yoodle Sunshine (what’s a yoodle? A puppy that’s three-quarters poodle and one-quarter Yorkshire terrier, of course!). Much to my parents’ relief, I abandoned my theatrical aspirations after college for the far more stable and lucrative career of fiction writing. My first two official books were beginning readers, part of Grosset & Dunlap’s “First Friends” series for kids learning to read. "Meet Mo and Ella" is tough to find now, but "Fun With Mo and Ella" should still be out there somewhere.I also wrote a biography for 8- to 12-year-olds of magician Harry Houdini, entitled "Who Was Harry Houdini?" And if you look me up on Amazon, you’ll find my name attached to all kinds of wacky projects, only some of which I can actually take any credit for: "Kermit's Mixed-up Valentines" (co-written with Emily Sollinger) "Glittering Galaxies: A Trip Through the Stars" (comes with glitter tattoos!) "Monster Party" (also with glitter tattoos!) "Silly Creepy Crawlies" (with glitter tattoos of BUGS!) And ok, yes, "Hide and Go Peep" might have been me, too.Now I’m writing novels for teenagers, which is very exciting because, well, those are the books I like to read anyway. The first was "This Must Be Love", which retells Shakespeare’s play "A Midsummer Night’s Dream" in a modern-day high school, from the point of view of the two heroines, Hermia and Helena.Next up was the "Avatars" trilogy, because I always wanted to write my own post-apocalyptic supernatural thriller, although I was a little surprised to discover my version has sinister flying dolphins in it. Those books are Book One: "So This is How It Ends", Book Two: "Shadow Falling", and Book Three: "Kingdom of Twilight!" And now I'm writing all kinds of fun new projects like "Pet Trouble" and "Seekers", so check out my Books page (or my blog!) to find out more. :-)" (Quote from http://tuibooks.com/?q=node/11) Notable works *[[Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novel)|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novel)]] *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: The Movie Storybook'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Saving Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Force of Will'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: The Mystic's Journey'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Singapore!'' Notes and references Sutherland T T